


Many Receive Advice

by Mara



Category: Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichijou meets someone with a familiar problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Receive Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This is Dresden_Nova's fault. And probably PockySquirrel's too. I'd blame TheSecondBatgirl, but she hasn't watched either series yet. What the heck, I'll blame her anyway. It's certainly her fault in a cosmic and/or karmic sense.

Ichijou Kaoru sighed as he scanned the room. He'd mostly avoided the political side of policing since the defeat of the Grongi, but occasionally a superior officer forced him to attend a ceremony under pain of unpaid vacation.

He couldn't even recall exactly who was getting an award in the wake of the Unknown's defeat, but he could be entirely sure it wasn't the people who deserved it. Sipping at the drink in his hand, he wished that a) he could get drunk or b) Godai was with him. Surely the proceedings would be less painful in either case.

Nodding politely at a few seniors he recognized, Kaoru looked for someone he wouldn't mind speaking with. Before he could make a decision, a youngish officer he didn't recognize approached him.

"Ichijou, sir," the man said, bowing low. "I'm Hikawa Makoto. From the G3 Unit."

Kaoru bowed his head automatically before the final sentence penetrated his mind. Eyes narrowing, he looked more closely at Hikawa. "Ah. You wore the suit."

"Yes, sir." Hikawa looked pleased to be recognized. "It's an honor to meet you."

"And you. From what I hear, you did fine work under difficult conditions."

Hikawa blushed. "Thank you. Er…I wonder if I might speak with you in private?"

Kaoru took a sip from his drink to buy a moment, before deciding he was more curious than he was worried he'd get caught playing hooky. "Certainly." He led Hikawa out of the hotel ballroom and down the hall to a small alcove with a few chairs and a table. Placing his drink on the table, he sat.

As expected, Hikawa also sat so he could see anyone approaching their position. He shot Kaoru a brief smile and opened his mouth. And then closed it.

It took significant effort for Kaoru not to laugh, but whatever this was about, the younger officer seemed serious about it, so it behooved him to try and wait patiently.

"Well…I heard a rumor…"

"There are quite a few of those, from what I can tell." Kaoru couldn't help a bit of bite in that statement, but felt bad when Hikawa looked down.

"Er, not a bad rumor, it's just…well, I was hoping…"

Kaoru waited.

"Hoping I could get some advice…that is, it's about Agito."

"Advice about Agito," Kaoru repeated.

Hikawa took a breath. "There was a rumor that No. 4 was a human and you were close to him. Er, very close," he said quietly in a rush, his face very red.

Kaoru froze, barely breathing. There were only a few people who might have been speculating about that. Most would have meant no harm. Most. "Really," he said.

Hikawa closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm doing this all wrong. I wanted some advice because Agito, well, Agito is a friend of mine."

"Ah." 

"And, uh, I fought the Unknown, but I was wearing a suit and Agito is, it's some kind of magic that makes him transform." Hikawa took a breath. "And I want…I don't know exactly what I want, but I want to be…close to Agito but—" Kaoru held up a hand and Hikawa closed his mouth abruptly. 

Kaoru considered him. "May I ask who you spoke to?"

Hikawa looked down at the table. "I met Dr. Enokida recently, when she had a meeting with my boss, Ozawa. She invented the G3 system."

"I know who Ozawa is," Kaoru said absently.

"I asked Dr. Enokida to tell me about No. 4 and she wouldn't tell me much, but…"

"Hmm." He could call Enokida to confirm, of course, but that seemed overkill. If she'd given away the secret, she clearly believed he should speak with this man. "It's true. No. 4 and I are…very close." Which reminded him that Godai would probably be home in less than a week. "It's not always easy. But then, you fought the Unknown as well, so you have an advantage."

"I don't think it's the same. There's a part of Sh—Agito that's never quite been connected to the same reality as the rest of us."

Kaoru choked on a laugh. "That's possibly the best description of No. 4 I've ever heard."

"Really?" Hikawa brightened. "So it isn't just Agito? Although Gills is very down-to-earth and practical, so I don't know."

"No. 4 was…hurt by what he went through. It took him a long time to recover emotionally."

"What do you do for him?" Hikawa leaned forward. "How can I help?"

"I'm afraid I have very little useful advice other than to be there. To be a rock, a place for him to return to."

Hikawa looked down at his hands. "I haven't been good about that."

"It's not always easy."

Hikawa nodded slowly.

"No. 4…can we refer to him as Kuuga instead? I'd prefer that."

"Of course!"

"Kuuga…" Kaoru sighed. "He was concerned he would become a monster."

Hikawa made a choked sound before managing a nod. "The power is frightening."

"Yes. Of course, we know they can handle it."

"There's nobody I would trust more than Agito."

Kaoru smiled gently. "Then he's lucky to have you."

"I hope so." Hikawa was practically wringing his hands. 

Considering the other man for a moment, Kaoru couldn't resist. "There's one foolproof way to make sure he understands how you feel."

Hikawa sat up straight, looking remarkably like a dog that had been called to heel. "What way?"

"Have sex."

Sputtering ridiculous denials, Hikawa almost fell off the chair.

Kaoru picked up his drink and hid his smile behind it. Honestly, now. Kids always thought they'd invented sex.

\--end--


End file.
